


Danganronpa V3 Boys NSFW Headcanons/Imagines

by shumaejh



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumaejh/pseuds/shumaejh
Summary: .:_*:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ*´✪*:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ*_:.cutie <3.:_*:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ*´✪*:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ*_:.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Momota Kaito/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	Danganronpa V3 Boys NSFW Headcanons/Imagines

welcome! lets go over a few things first.

**what i will do:**

the v3 boys BESIDES ryoma and gonta!

kinks up to omorashi, i can do it, but nothing beyond that point.

male reader x character, female character x character

headcanons

imagines (will take longer)

nsfw alphabet! i will list the alphabet after the rules.

**what i won’t do:**

dom kichi! sorry lol, if you’re looking to be dommed by kokichi, this book isnt for you.

char x char

knife/blood play

non-con, non consensual somno

basic stuff people wont do (bestiality, ageplay, ddlg and other forms, etc).

non-human kiibs, sorry robot fuckers.

char x char x reader

stuff may be added in the future

nsfw alphabet (request up to 12 letters):

**A= Aftercare** _(what they’re like after the act)_

 **B= Body part** _(favorite body part their own or their lovers)_

 **C= Cum** _(anything that has to do with it)_

**D= Dirty secret** _(Pretty self explanatory)_

**E= Experience** _(do they know what they’re doing)_

 **F= Favorite** **position**

 **G= Goofy** _(how serious are they)_

 **H= Hair** _(grooming habits)_

 **I= Intimacy** _(in the moment romantic or rough/dirty)_

 **J= Jack off** _(do they masturbate and how often)_

 **K= Kink** _(kinks what they like possibly unusual)_

 **L= Location** _(where they like to get it on)_

 **M= Motivation** _(things that makes them tick/turn ons)_

 **N= No** _(turnoffs or absolutely won’t do)_

 **O= Oral** _(receiving or giving and how skillful they are)_

 **P= Pace** _(how fast they are and how long they last in bed)_

 **Q= Quickie** _(do they prefer fast and hard)_

 **R= Risk** _(do they like to try new things)_

 **S= Stamina** _(how many times they can go and how long each round lasts)_

**T= Toys** _(are they game for using sex toys on themselves or lovers)_

**U= Unfair** _(how do they tease or do they enjoy suspense themselves)_

 **V= Volume** _(are they loud, what sounds, and do they talk)_

 **W= Wild card** _(random sincannon of any sort)_

 **X= X-ray** _(what’s down below in dem pants)_

 **Y= Yearning** _(sexdrive level)_

 **Z= Zzzz** _(do they sleep after if so how quickly after)_

requests are open! any requests sent after they’re closed will be deleted :(


End file.
